I Think I'm Ugly
by Lee Joon's Lover
Summary: Sasuke finds a heartbroken Hinata singing. What does he do? One-shot.  2ne1's song ugly used. posted wrong file now fixed


Songfic of 2ne1's song ugly

SasuHina. OOCness

**Translation**

Korean lyrics

_'thoughts'_

"Balkge useobojiman

Nae mame deulji anha

Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh"

**I'm trying to smile brightly but**

**I don't like it**

**I'm not pretty, I'm not beautiful**

Sasuke heard a voice coming from the forest. He had never heard anything like it. It was beautiful yet full of pain. He walked out the door following the voice, completely drawn to it.

"Norael bulleobojiman

Amudo deutji anha

Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh"

**I'm trying to sing but**

**No one is listening**

**I'm not pretty, I'm not beautiful**

Hinata ran. She didn't know were she was going, her legs decided where to go. She finally fell exhausted from running. She stared singing as the tears fell from her eyes. Naruto, the love of her life -after she confessed her feelings to him - rejected her and kissed Sakura. _'W-why.? Why am I nev-ver good enough? P-pretty enough?'_

"Nan wae ireohke motnan geolkka

Eoddeokhamyeon nado neocheoreom hwanhage

Useobol su isseolkka"

**Why am I this ugly**

**What must I do for me to be able to smile brightly like you?**

_'f-father was-s right I-I'm useless. P-pathetic.' _Her singing got louder as all the pain she had piled up.

"Ddo hwagana wae neul wanbyeokhaji mothae

I ggaejin geoul sok motnan moseubeul hyanghae

Tathagiman hae"

**I'm getting angry again, why can't I ever be perfect**

**I simply put the blame on my ugly appearance in this broken mirror**

Sasuke got closer to the voice. He hid behind a bush so he was to be unnoticed. He peeked through the leaves to find out who the owner of the beautiful voice was. As soon as he noticed who it was his face went red. _'Hinata? The voice was my precious Hinata all along?'_ Sasuke had a crush on Hinata for a long time, to him she was the cutest, most beautiful girl alive, too bad the only girl that didn't notice him was the girl he wanted to have her full attention. His blush vanished and replaced by a _frown 'She's crying..?'_ He decided to listen to what she sang.

"Chyeodabojima jigeum I neuggimi shilheonan

Eodironga sumgoman shipeo

Beoseo nago shipeo

I sesangeun geojitmal"

**Don't look at me, I hate this feeling right now**

**I want to hide away somewhere, I want to escape**

**This world is full of lies**

"I think I'm ugly

And nobody wants to love me

Just like her I wanna be pretty

I wanna be pretty

Don't lie to my face tellin'

me I'm pretty

I think I'm ugly

And nobody wants to love me

Just like her I wanna be pretty

I wanna be pretty

Don't lie to my face cuz I know

I'm ugly"

_'not ugly...beautiful!' _How could she think that? He was 100% sure the 'her' was Sakura. Sakura was a whore and ugly compared to Hinata.

"Nal shwipge ihaehandago hajima

Mot saenggigo bbiddoleojin nae maeumi neol

Wonmanghaljido molla"

**Don't tell me that you can understand me so easily**

**My ugly and crooked heart may even come to resent you**

Hinata hadn't noticed Sasuke heard her singing and was in a bush no more than 10ft. _'I-I know it w-would hurt, but this h-hurts more than i t-thought it would...n-Naruto.. What d-do I do now? I...i have no p-purpose in l-life.' _Thoughts of suicide immediately flooded her head. _'no one w-would miss me a-anyway''_ she sighed.

"Mal shikijima nan neowa eoulliji mothae

Geu jalnan nunbit sok chagawoon gashiki nal

Summakhige hae

**Don't force me to talk, I'm not right for you**

**The cold facade inside that patronizing gaze suffocates me**

Dagaojima neoui gwanshimjocha shilheo nan

Eodironga ddeonago shipeo sori chigo

Shipeo

I sesangeun geojitmal

**Don't come closer, I don't even want your concern**

**I want to leave away to somewhere, I want to shout out**

**This world is full of lies**

I think I'm ugly

And nobody wants to love me

Just like her I wanna be pretty

I wanna be pretty

Don't lie to my face tellin'

me I'm pretty

I think I'm ugly

And nobody wants to love me

Just like her I wanna be pretty

I wanna be pretty

Don't lie to my face cud I know

I'm ugly"

_'She's crying harder .'_ Sasuke figured Naruto had been the cause of her sadness but damn did it surprise him how infatuated she was with him. He wasn't with it. Looking back at Hinata his eyes widened. _'What are you doing with that? Please tell me she's just going to target practice to get her sadness out'_

"All alone

I'm all alone 

I'm all alone

Ddaddeuthamiran eopseo

Gyeoten amudo eopseo

**There is no such thing as warmth**

**There is no one by my side**

All alone I'm all alone 

I'm all alone

I'm always all alone

Ddaddeuthamiran eopseo

Gyeoten geu nugudo nal anajul saram eopseo"

**There's no such thing as warmth**

**Next to my side, there's not even anyone to embrace me**

She held the kunai to her neck and prepared herself. Just as the kunai cut through a little, a hand grabbed hers and forced it down. She kept her head down ashamed of what she was doing.

"DON'T EVER do that again" a scolding voice told her. She flinched at how angry it sounded. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her. She sobbed.

"Please don't, i can't live without you." She immediately recognized the voice. Sasuke.

They had grown closer but not too close. Him saying that confused her.

"But Sasuke... It hurts, nobody wants me, nobody lose-"

A pair of warm lips pressed on her. Her eyes widened. "W-why.?"

"Because I love you" Her eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat. She gathered all her thoughts and memories that had to do with him. She felt more comfortable with him and he made her feel warm.

"I c-cant bel-lieve-"

"why is it because

You think you're ugly

And nobody wants to love you

But the truth is you're real pretty

You're really pretty

Don't say I'm lying

'Cuz i really love you"

She compared her feelings with Naruto and Sasuke and realized what she wanted. She looked inoto those coal black eyes, cupped his cheek and kissed him

"I love you too Sasuke-kun"


End file.
